SMILE
by raining ripples
Summary: Because underneath the happy-go-lucky and seemingly stupid personality of his, all he wanted to do was protect their smiles. SHIRAKAWA-centric.


**title:** SMILE.  
**author:** raining ripples.  
**warnings: **slightly depressing..not really  
**disclaimer:** don't own Maid-sama  
**note:** My first Maid-sama fic is also the first Shiro-yan fic. 3 hahaha, I decided to do a Shirakawa fic cause he's so cool, and epic, and yet not so popular. ): Don't you just love the idea of a deeper Shirakawa? :D Yum. (;

Anyhow, this was written really quickly and rushed, so I might write a longer version of later if I can be bothered. :L

* * *

` SMILE

MASK; _n._

1. A cover, or partial cover, for the face, used for disguise or protection; as, a dancer's mask; a fencer's mask; a ball player's mask.

2. That which disguises; a pretext or subterfuge.

3. A festive entertainment of dancing or other diversions, where all wear masks; a masquerade; hence, a revel; a frolic; a delusive show. -Bacon.

.

.

.

Because underneath the happy-go-lucky and seemingly stupid personality of his, all he wanted to do was protect their smiles.

.

.

.

**a.**

He stared out of the window of his room, contemplating and deep in thought. Despite being labelled an idiot, Shirakawa was much more observant than given credit for.

He sighed and smiled, bittersweet.

Girls like Misa-chan were rare. Ever since _she_ left, he never thought he would ever live to see the day another one of _her_ came along, that why he despised Misa-chan at first. After her secret was revealed, Shiro thought it would be a good way to ...observe what it was that girls like Misa and _her_ , had different from others. Yet he still couldn't determine it.

.

.

.

**b.**

_She_ was his first love, back in the days when he had first joined the delinquent gang. Those were darker times, when teenage rebellion was starting to get out of hand. When fights were serious and people were out to hurt others.

_She_ made him promise to change that, to stop the pointless fighting. But she left, said she couldn't take it anymore, and so he let her, she didn't belong here anyway, she belonged in happier places, brighter places.

.

.

.

**c.**

He did it anyway, in her memory, he rose through the ranks of the gang, and changed many things, for the better. Kurosaki was the one who knew most about their relationship, but even he didn't know the full story. What he did know is the Shiro had changed, more cheerful, yes, but somehow it seemed fake. Like a cover up or a wall shielding and protecting the vulnerability inside.

.

.

.

**d.**

Sometimes he wondered what went wrong, or what if things were done differently. If he had never met her? If he had and she stayed with him?

He couldn't help but wistfully dream about life now if she had stayed. Cliche as it may sound, she was his light. His hope.

.

.

.

**e.**

Underneath he brave and fearless mask, he hid his greatest fear, the fear of ever losing someone he cared about, not like the way he lost _her. _Truth be told, underneath it all he was so unlike his facade. He was scared. Scared that they would hate him, _like she did, _push him away, _like she did_ , leave him, _like she did_ . But most of all he was scared that their smiles would fade like sunlight at night.

.

.

.

**f.**

No one knew though. And he would continue wearing his mask. That way, no one could come and penetrate his barriers. Therefore, he reasoned, no one would cut past the thick barriers he had placed and see him huddled up in the dark, away from the world.

.

.

.

**g.**

So he took it upon himself to protect his precious people. He fought for them, but, his mother cried so he stopped and just left, never noticing that the people who he left behind might have felt the same as he did when _she_ left. But he loved them, loved them all. He family, friends, new and old. He could never lose them. After all, it was up to him to protect their smiles.

**OWARI.**

* * *

Wow, that turned out much more depressing than I thought. :L

hahaha.

Sounds sorta lame too. :L, ohwell.

REVIEW, if you like Shirakawa;

It'd be nice to know that there are other Shiro-yan fans out there! :D


End file.
